


Mirror Mirror

by lacqueluster (GG_and_MM)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:06:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8868379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GG_and_MM/pseuds/lacqueluster
Summary: While Sam and Dean investigate a coven of witches, accompanied by Gabriel and Castiel, the four realize they've seriously underestimated the coven's leader. When they call for reinforcements in the form of another witch, will she swoop in and help save the day or leave them hanging out to dry?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the gabriel-monthly-challenge blog on tumblr. The December prompts are:
> 
> Statement Prompt  
> He woke up to a knocking on the glass. At first he thought it was the window, until he heard it come from the mirror again.
> 
> Dialogue Prompt  
> “You throw another enchanted snowball at me and we’re gonna have a problem.”
> 
> This is the first time I've written Rowena and I have to say that she's now one of my favorites. I need to find more excuses to write her.  
> Hopefully I did her character some justice here!
> 
> Big thanks to my beta. She helped me tie up a few things on this that were really bugging me. She's a superhero, always there to save the day for me!

Sam blinks, his eyes trying to focus. Everything is blurry for a second, and then a white ceiling materializes above him. The floor is hard under his back, he can feel that now, and cold air is blowing across his face like it’s coming from outside.

Where is he? He heard a faint tapping, that’s what woke him up, but now it’s gone. He closes his eyes and thinks.

They were investigating a case of missing people in a town close by, where bodies had been found sucked dry, like they were a thousand years old. They’d done some digging which had led there here, to a coven of witches. He and Dean broke into the covens house. No, he, Dean, Cas and Gabriel had broken into the house. They thought the witches were gone, but they’d stumbled into the leader, the eldest witch, in this room, and she’d let off a spell that threw them all for a loop. And now he’s waking up on the floor. Where’s Dean? And the angels?

He hears the tapping again, like someone is pecking their knuckle against glass, a hollow _tap tap tap_ on a window. He turns his head slowly, wincing at the pain. He must have smacked his head hard when he fell. He finally sees the window, but there’s no one there. The glass is broken though, which explains the cold air blowing over him, and the snow flurries falling around the room.

 _Tap, tap, tap._ “Sammy, can you hear me?”

That’s Dean, like he’s behind a thin wall or something.

“Dean?” Sam calls back, working slowly toward sitting up. He knows if he sits up too fast his head will make him regret it.

“Yeah,” Dean yells, a little louder this time, “can you hear me?”

“I hear you,” Sam gets to his feet, brushing the dust off his clothes, “where are you?”

“Not sure,” Dean says. He must be moving around, his voice gets fainter and louder at times. “It looks like I’m in the same room where we were.”

“You can’t be,” Sam says, looking around him, “I’m in that room and you’re not here.”

“I’m figuring that out,” there’s a tapping sound again, “it looks like that room but everything is wrong.”

Sam wanders a little, trying to get closer to Dean’s voice. “Wrong? What do you mean wrong?”

“I don’t know, like backwards or something.”

Sam cocks his head, his eyes squinting as he thinks. “Backwards?”

“Yeah, I don’t know,” _tap, tap, tap,_ on Dean’s end. “Hey, you seen Cas since the witch hex bombed us?”

“No, is Gabriel with you?” Sam surveys the room again. Busted windows, curtains blowing in tattered shreds. It’s freezing outside, and whatever the witch did blew the fire out of the fireplace. There’s a burnt place in the center of the room on the floor, like a flash burn, where she was standing when she threw her arms down and everything around her blew up. Dean’s wording, a hex bomb, is pretty accurate.

“No, haven’t seen him, thank god.”

Sam rolls his eyes. Dean and Gabe never hide their irritation with each other. It’s annoying. “Shut up, Dean.”

“ _Shut up, Dean,_ ” Sam hears his brother quietly mock his tone, “not my fault you chose an asshole trickster angel to date.”

Sam ignores that comment in hopes of keeping the peace until Dean and the angels can be found. He starts pulling open doors looking for Dean. Closet, hallway, another room, still no Dean. This house is old, and it belongs to a witch, so who knows what kind of hidden passageways it’s got going on.

“Where the hell are you at?” Sam calls.

“Hell if I know,” Dean is further away now, “I’m telling you it looks like the same house.”

Wings signal an angels arrival, and Sam turns to see which one it is.

“Sam,” Gabriel moves toward him purposefully, “are you okay?”

Sam rubs at the growing knot on the back of his head. “I’m fine, whacked my head a little hard but I’ll live. What about you? Where did you go?”

“Come here,” Gabriel steps in closer, knowing Sam is in more pain than he’s letting on, “lemme see.” He raises a hand toward Sam’s head but Sam evades him. Gabriel’s eyes narrow at the hunter.

“More important things going on right now, Gabe. We’ll worry about my head later.”

“There’s nothing more important than that beautiful head, Moose,” he flicks his eyes over Sam’s worried face and knows he’s not going to get anywhere. Unless he forcibly holds Sam down and heals him, which has its appeal, the hunter is going to resist until they figure out what happened. “Fine,” the angel concedes, “but as soon as this is over I’m going to kiss it and make it all better.”

Sam has stepped into the closet, running his hand over the back wall. “You can kiss whatever you want once we figure all this out,” Sam taps the plaster wall.

“Well,” Gabriel cocks an eyebrow at Sam’s words, “I’ll definitely take you up on that.”

“Ew,” Dean’s voice seems to come from nowhere, “can you guys not have sexy talk where I can hear?”

“Dean?” Gabriel cocks his head.

“Duh,” Dean condescends, “where’s Cas?”

Gabriel looks around. “How the hell would I know? Isn’t he with you? He’s always stuck up your—“

“Gabe!” Sam interjects. “Not now. We have to figure out where Dean is.”

Gabriel rolls his eyes. “I was just saying that they’re always together, no need to get snippy with me, Sam-a-lam. Where are you Dean?”

“Good question,” Dean says a little louder. “I'm where you guys are, I'm just not there.”

“Is that some kind of riddle?” Gabriel is pondering this when he hears the rustling of wings and determined footfalls of his brother. “Cassie, nice of you to show up. Where ya been? Nice beach vacation? Sipping margaritas?”

“I wasn't on a beach, and I wasn't sipping anything. I was thrown to Tibet.”

“Oh, Tibet sounds nice. I was in Greenland. Ever been to Greenland this time of year? No fun.” Gabriel wanders aimlessly about the room as he talks.

“Cas? That you?” Dean calls out loudly.

“Dean?” Cas looks around in confusion, then walks into another room and returns even more confused. “Dean, where are you?”

“Seems of be the question of the day, brother,” Gabriel wanders to a window and looks out. He can hear Cas’ trench coat flapping in the wind from the broken glass.

“I don't understand,” Cas looks between Sam and Gabriel.

Gabriel almost makes a joke but Sam shakes his head.

“Dean, can you tap on the window?” Sam says to the room.

“What window,” Dean responds, “they're all busted.”

That seems to throw Sam for a second. “Then what were you tapping on before?”

“What this?” Dean pecks on the glass with his knuckles. “It's the mirror, except now it's not a mirror, it just looks kinda silvery.”

Sam walks straight to the busted mirror hanging above the fireplace. “Tap it again.”

Cas and Gabe step closer. There's a visible vibration in the shattered glass when Dean taps it again.

Sam studies the mirror, the frame, every detail he can take in. “Dean, you said you're in the same room except it wasn't, right?”

“Yeah,” Dean says, his voice very close to them.

Sam looks between the two angels. “I think he's on the other side of the mirror.”

Neither respond.

Sam looks pointedly at Gabriel. “Well, can't you snap him back or something?”

Gabriel's eyes go a little wider. “This Alice in Wonderland stuff is not in my repertoire, Sam. Never been through the Looking Glass myself.”

Cas squints, scrutinizing the mirror. “Do you think this is the mirror Alice used to reach Wonderland?”

Sam rubs his temples at Cas’ question.

“It was a figure of speech,” Gabriel shakes his head.

“Obviously not a common one,” Cas retorts flatly.

“I swear we're not related,” Gabriel snaps back.

“OK, could you two let it rest for a second? I need to think,” Sam takes control of the situation, absently rubbing the sore spot on his head.

Gabriel wants to heal it, but he refrains. Sam will let him once they figure this out, until then Dean will come first. Sam puts everyone before himself, especially his brother.

Sam’s eyes light up. “Dean, punch it!”

“The mirror?”

“Yes the mirror, what else? If it moves when you tap on it maybe you can bust though?”

There’s a pause and then a loud thud. The shards of glass seem to push away from the wall, it’s almost undetectable, until they hover for a fraction of a second and snap back into place.

“Ow,” is the only sound Dean makes.

Sam sighs, shaking his head. He looks between the angels again, thinking. “Whatever spell threw you to Greenland and you to Tibet somehow put Dean on the other side of the mirror. The only one that's going to know what to do is a witch. Cas, we need a witch.”

Cas nods, accepting the mission. He nods directly at Sam, his jaw firmly set, and then he disappears with a flap of his trench coat.

“Well, that was dramatic,” Gabriel huffs. He likes to be the one making dramatic entrances and exits.

“Oh, and you're not?” Sam looks down at him.

“Sam,” Gabriel throws his head back and clutches his chest, “you wound me.”

Sam smirks.

Cas is back in seconds, dragging a tiny red headed woman that Gabriel assumes to be a witch behind him. She’s wearing a navy blue evening gown, made entirely of lace. Little overdressed for the occasion, but she doesn’t seem to care at the moment.

“What in the bloody hell do you think you're doing dragging me into the home of a coven?” She's ranting in a surprisingly charming Scottish accent. “They'll kill me, Castiel. We can't be here.”

He drags her into the room by a chain cuffed to her wrist. “As soon as you fix this, we'll leave.”

“Besides,” Sam says, “the most powerful witch is gone anyway.”

Rowena looks at him with nothing less than contempt. “No, she's not, and neither are the rest of them. They're close, and even if they aren’t terribly powerful, they make up for it in numbers. If I were you I'd run along now.” She looks back at Castiel. “Now let me go.”

“Bring Dean back from the other side of the mirror first.”

“What?” She's looks around and notices Gabriel fully for the first time. Her demeanor changes, eyelids lowering subtly as she looks him over. “Who might you be?”

“Gabriel,” he answers flatly. She's charming, this redhead. She's also a liar and a scam artist. He can spot his kind a mile away. She’d make a good Trickster, this one.

She makes a small gasp, one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows raising. “ _Archangel_ Gabriel?”

“The one and only.” He bows slightly.

She bats her perfect eyelashes. “Oh, dear me, and I look such a mess right now. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I'm Rowena. ” She smooths at her perfectly coiffed hair.

“Stop flirting and get Dean back,” Sam demands in irritation.

Rowena glances up at Sam with a sneer.

“Don't mind my Moose, he has a tendency to get jealous,” Gabriel winks up at Sam’s twitching jaw.

It takes a second for recognition to dawn on her face. “ _Your_ Moose?”

“Mine indeed.”

She let's out an exasperated sigh and rolls her eyes. “You Winchesters and your angel fetishes. Leave some for the rest of us why don't you.”

“Would you all quit yapping and get me out of here?!” Dean yells.

Rowena looks surprised as she blinks at the mirror, and then she almost laughs. She quickly hides it. “Oh, she did a doozy on you, didn't she?”

“Just fix it.” Sam crosses his arms, making himself appear taller.

She isn't intimidated. Rowena studies the mirror closely, putting her unchained hand forward and almost touching it, and then pulling it away quickly. “This isn’t a normal mirror,” she says, looking up and Sam. “Take off this cuff,” She holds her arm up, “it's blocking my magic.”

“What do you mean it’s not a normal mirror?”

She doesn’t respond, just rattles the chain on her arm.

Sam and Cas exchange a look while Gabriel studies Rowena. It’s obvious they don’t trust her, and with good reason. If they release her she’ll be gone in a flash. She seems to know that they all know it too.

Sam addresses her. “Tell me how to get him back, once I do it the cuff is off and you can leave.”

Rowena looks behind her, to the broken windows. “We need to speed this up, boys. That coven is getting closer.”

“There’s only one that’s got any real power,” Dean says from behind the mirror, “and I think she pretty much shot her load with the hex bomb she hit us with.”

Rowena looks at the floor trying to study the burnt spot that's now covered with snow. “Yes, well, she’ll draw power from the other members to recharge herself. She’ll bleed them dry and leave them shells of themselves if she has to.”

Sam’s eyes go wide. “How did you know about that?”

Rowena cocks an eyebrow. “About what?”

“About the missing people, the ones the coven sucked dry.”

Rowena looks between the angels and Sam, she looks worried. “If she hit you all with that caliber of magic,” she indicates the floor, “how is he the only one that was blown to the other side of the mirror?”

“He’s not,” Sam looks irritated at having to explain what happened. He hooks his thumb at Gabriel. “He was thrown to Greenland, and Cas went to Tibet. It knocked me flat on my ass. Now can you tell me how to get Dean back?”

Rowena narrows her eyes. “Knocked on your ass? That’s all? Not possible, Samuel.” She looks at Gabriel. “How did he avoid death or being knocked into another realm?”

“Another realm?!” Dean’s voice sounds worried. Everyone ignores him, choosing instead to look at Gabriel.

He knows Rowena is asking to gather information. She’s seen an opportunity to learn something here, a way to protect herself, or something. Who knows what she’s thinking, really.

“My wings,” Gabriel admits. It’s not something he’d thought was important, but Sam’s mouth dropping open a touch tells him he’s wrong. Sam is at least surprised by his answer. “I shielded him with my wings. Well, one wing, actually. Just kinda stuck it out there when the bomb went off. Must have lessened the blow.”

“Wings,” Rowena whispers reverently. The look of appreciation on her face is unsettling. “Oh the things I could do with you,” she gives Gabriel a long look, top to bottom.

Gabriel almost blushes.

“Well,” she goes on, studying the mirror again, “I imagine this mirror saved your brother's life.”

Sam’s confused. “How the hell did it do that?”

She crosses her arms and rolls her eyes. “I already told you, this isn’t a normal mirror. This coven, the leader, they’re stealing life forces. They do it with this mirror.”

“What are they doing with life forces?” Gabriel asks, not sure he wants to know the answer.

Rowena focuses on him fully, smiling. “The people missing, were they attractive?”

Gabriel shrugs. “Didn’t notice. They all look like mummies at this point.”

Sam pipes up then. “Yeah, I guess they were, in one way or another. Younger, attractive people.”

Rowena nods. “Fountain of youth, boys. She’s forever young, and she does it with this mirror. And this witch doesn’t just want to be young, she wants to be pretty. So when she tried to blow you all up the mirror somehow sucked Dean to the other side.”

“It makes sense,” Cas says.

“How does it make any sense at all,” Sam asks, “it’s magic, it never makes sense.”

“Well,” Cas explains, “Dean is the more attractive of the two of you, objectively speaking.”

“Are you--” Gabriel holds a hand up to his brother, “you’ve got to be kidding me. You really think Dean is more attractive than Sam? He wasn’t pulled into that mirror because he’s more attractive, Sam would have been pulled in if I hadn’t blocked it with my wing! Look at him, he's a foot taller than Dean!”

Dean can be heard from the other side of the mirror. “He’s not a _foot_ taller than me.” Everyone ignores him.

Rowena laughs. “Are the angels really arguing over which Winchester is more attractive?”

“Height has no bearing on attractiveness, Gabriel.”

“Of course it does, Cas! What do you know about attractiveness anyway?” Gabriel is appalled but what his brother is saying.

“So by that logic, my vessel is more aesthetically pleasing than yours.”

Gabriel knows Cas has him, so he scoffs. “No way, keep dreaming, little brother.”

“Guys!” Sam yells to interrupt, “this isn’t really relevant right now.”

“Sammy’s right, Cas,” Dean says from behind the mirror, “but thanks for saying I’m more attractive. Sam knows it too he just won’t admit it.”

“Shut up, Dean,” Sam snaps.

” _Shut up, Dean,_ is that all you know how to say?”

“Just out of curiosity,” Gabriel strolls casually towards Rowena, “which brother do you think is more attractive?”

She tilts her head coyly and looks between the angels. “Well, I’d have to say you, Gabriel.”

Gabriel looks at Cas and winks.

Sam’s bitchface is epic. He sets his hands on his hips and clears his throat. “Can we get this show on the road? You know, witch, coven, you were just all in a hurry and now you’re flirting again.”

“You really are jealous,” she brushes off her dress and hands and then stands as tall as she can. She still looks tiny. “I need a knife with a clean blade, fire, and something of the moon.”

Sam pulls a pocket knife out and hands it to her, and then fishes in his pocket for matches. He glances around the floor of the room and notices that the snow is blowing in harder, it's drifting up in the corners. A snowstorm must be starting.

Once Rowena has the knife and matches in her hands she looks between the three of them. “Well, something from the moon?”

Sam pats himself down. “How am I supposed to have something from the moon?”

She sighs heavily. “I don’t know, you imbecile, but you better damn well get it.”

Gabriel snaps his fingers and then holds his hand out to her.

She looks almost disgusted when the grey dust falls into her palm.

“Moon dust,” he explains.

Recognition dawns on her face, and she snatches a locket from around her neck and gathers a little of the matter inside.

“Really?” Sam is exasperated with her at this point.

“Oh hush, you never know when you might need it.” She sets up on the mantle, making a thin line of moondust. She leans the knife against the wall behind it, angling the blade so she can see her eyes in it. She looks up at Sam then, and extends her chained arm. “I don’t think you’ve got the smarts to do this, giant. I’ll do you this one favor, but mark my words, you owe me. Understood?”

A fraction of a second is all Sam hesitates before he nods.

“And as soon as it’s done, I’m gone. She’s close, and getting closer. I’m not getting caught in the crossfire. I’ve no beef with this witch, which is rare for me. I don’t want my face seen with _The Winchesters_.”

“Don’t worry,” Gabriel assures, “she caught me off guard once, it won’t happen again.”

Rowena flicks her eyes to his face. “You’re cute love, but you’re not invincible. You’ll do right to remember that.”

Gabriel smirks at her and turns away as Cas moves up to unlock her chained cuff. Then both angels take up positions behind her, like a guard, watching the windows.

Sam hears the rustling of wings again, like the sound that signifies an angel's arrival or departure, but they don’t move or leave.

Rowena is chanting and Sam turns to watch her. Wind whips snow across her face. Her eyes are focused on their reflection in the knife blade, and he hears the latin word for mirror, _speculo_ , in her spell.

” _Silver blade of a dagger, like a mirror to me be,_ ”

She strikes a match and lowers it to the dust.

” _Mother of the night, raise my burning power to your daughter, the Moon_.”

She inhales the smoke, and fans it into the broken glass of the mirror.

” _Sweep clear this veil before me, allow me to see._ ”

She blows on the shards of mirrored glass and Sam watches as they fuse together again. Rowena’s reflection slides away and Dean’s face comes into view.

“Dean!” Sam yells to his brother.

“Sammy!”

When Sam tries to move between her and the mirror she raises an arm, indicating the spell isn’t done. That’s when he hears something behind him.

There’s an “ _oof_ ” sound to the right of Gabriel, small and soft. When he turns his head he sees Castiel’s chest covered in snow. It appears his brother has been hit with a snowball the size of a softball. The white fluffy matter is dripping in globs from that stupid trench coat Cas always wears.

Gabriel laughs, which makes Cas turn hard blue eyes toward him.

“Did you do that?” Cas asks.

Gabriel is caught off guard by the question. “Me? No!”

It’s obvious that Cas doesn’t believe him. He’s brushing the snow off of himself in irritation.

“Cassie, come on! This is me we’re talking about, I would nev--” Gabriel can’t even finish the word because he’s hit in the face by a bowling ball sized wad of snow. It gets in his open mouth, making his teeth hurt for an instant, and then he blows a mouthful of it straight out into the room.

When he wipes it out of his eyes he looks back to Cas, about to chastise him for retaliating at the wrong person. Gabriel really hadn’t thrown the first snowball at his brother. But he immediately sees that Cas’ entire stance has changed in just an instant.

He’s bent forward ever so slightly at the waist, his hands raised and in front of him, ready for a fight. His face is determined, jaw set, and those blazing blue eyes are focused on the witch standing before them now.

She has dark hair and eyes, with dark shadows drawn around them in makeup, or magic. Probably magic, he muses stupidly for an instant, like it matters at all. She’s pretty, if decidedly angry looking, with skin so smooth it looks like plastic, like it might crack if she moves her mouth. When she lobs another snowball at Gabriel’s face he shoos it away with a wave of his hand.

**“You throw another enchanted snowball at me and we’re gonna have a problem.”**

“Believe me, you winged dickhead, we already have a serious problem.”

Another snowball appears out of nowhere, catching him in the gut. He doubles over from the out of proportion force of it, no snowball should be that heavy, and she tries to attack with an onslaught of snowballs over his and Castiel’s head.

Their wings don’t budge, and the snowballs slide down to the floor in droplets of water, unable to endure the burning grace of angel wings.

Sam watches about a thousand snowballs hit an invisible wall just a few inches from his face and instantly melt into a waterfall that floods the room. He knows right away that the angel’s wings blocked them, and he also knows something else is happening, because something on the front of Cas is starting to smoke and steam into the flurry of snow. It looks like a blizzard has built up in the room.

He turns back to the tiny redhead. “Rowena, we need to hurry this up.”

She doesn’t look at him, her eyes still focused on the blade. “Shhh,” is the only acknowledgement he gets before she goes on.

” _Sweep clear this unearthly veil and let him pass!_ ”

Something happens to the glass of the mirror in that instant, like it shimmers, or maybe ripples, Sam isn’t sure, and then Dean is sticking his arm through.

“Hurry up,” Rowena urges, “this won’t last but a few seconds!”

Sam grabs his brother under the arms as Dean tries to crawl through. He hauls him over the mantle like Dean weighs nothing, until the full weight of his brother hits him and they both end up in a pile on the floor.

“Gabriel,” Cas says, trying to dodge another onslaught of snowballs, “what’s happening? Something feels off with my vessel.”

When Gabriel chances a look he almost loses the hold on his wings. Cas’ face is red, very red, and blisters seem to be forming over his nose and cheeks.

The witch laughs then, her face contorting into something ghastly. Her laugh is hearty though, almost a pretty sound, which doesn’t match her dark appearance at all.

“Did you call these snowballs enchanted?” She’s looking at Gabriel now, watching him realize that the front of his shirt is also starting to smoke and burn. “Oh no, no no no, you flying douche. These snowballs are _cursed_.

Sam can smell something burning. He and Dean are getting to their feet, both looking at the mirror as the reflection of the room snaps back into place. He looks at the burning moondust and realizes that it must have gotten all over Dean as he slid through. Dean must be on fire.

He yanks Dean to face him but there’s only a dark smudge on the plaid of Dean’s shirt, nothing burning at all.

“Oh no,” Sam hears Rowena say softly, shouldn’t she be gone by now? And then he turns to look behind him.

The angels are standing between the witch and the hunters. Rowena moves closer to Dean then, tucking herself almost into his side, which he ignores. The angels, the faint outline of their smoldering wings spread up to the ceiling, are burning. Maybe melting is a better word. Whatever they’re doing it’s not good, and Sam is instantly panicked.

“GABRIEL!” He yells without thinking.

“I’m fine, Sammich,” Gabriel shoves his grace forward toward the witch and watches her stumble, he smiles, “things are going fine. Just fine.”

The witch catches herself and steadies her feet, rallying with another round of the hideous snow. “You’re right, they’re going just fine,” she says to Gabriel, and then she raises her voice to speak to the humans behind him. “Just a minute, hunters, and _witch_ , I’ll be with you soon enough.”

Cas falters, almost going to a knee, and Dean yells his name.

Cas pushes back with his grace, ensuring the hunters’ safety. “No, Dean, stay back.”

“Bloody hell,” Rowena swears, stepping up to almost touch the angel's wings with her hands. She holds them there, just above the shimmering outline, feeling the power they radiate. “I tell you, don’t leave an angel to do a witch’s job, you good for nothing flying buffoons.”

“Shut up and do something!” Dean screams from behind her.

She sends a condescending glance to him from over her shoulder, and then she aims her fingers at the floor and very slowly, and seemingly gently, runs a fingertip up each angel's wing, as high as she can reach. Her voice is amplified when she starts the spell, so loud that Sam wants to cover his ears, but he doesn’t. She traces a pattern, what must be a sigil, over the feathers of their wings.

_“Feathered wings of God's Creation,_   
_Wings of Color,_   
_Wings of Gold,_   
_Wings of healing and of wrath,_   
_take thy Grace and fly forth with ruthless rage,_   
_Wipe this witch from where she stands,_   
_Send her off to realms unknown!”_

Something blinding bursts from the front of both angels. Gabriel’s eyes and mouth fly open, as do Castiel’s, and golden and blinding blue lights surge from both.

The witch screams for barely a second, her voice immediately stamped out by the sheer power that hits her, simply removing her from being. The outside wall of the house behind her is leveled in the same blow.

Both angels sink to the ground on their knees.

Sam and Dean are on them instantly, looking them over. Their clothes, especially Cas’ trench coat, are burned and charred, but otherwise there’s no damage to them.

Rowena tip toes around debris, her gown flowing elegantly in the cold wind. Her tiny feet balance perfectly in her heels as she stands in front of each angel to look them over. From a distance, of course.

“What the hell did you do?” Dean demands.

“Who, me?” She places an innocent hand over her heart. “Why, I saved your asses, Dean Winchester. What else could I do?”

“I thought you were leaving as soon as you got him through the mirror?” Sam stands, helping Gabriel back up onto his feet as he does. He slips an arm under the archangels to help support him.

Gabriel doesn’t really need the support, but he lets Sam do it anyway.

“Well if I had, where would you be now?” She looks between Sam and Dean. “Probably burned to death by the Wicked Witch of the West, correct?”

Neither hunter answers.

Gabriel feels normal, for the most part. He looks the witch over. Whatever she did channeled his grace like a missile, like a bomb streaming out at a target the size of a human heart. He had no idea that was possible. She’s a formidable opponent, this witch.

“What do you want?” Gabriel asks. Because he knows why she did it. She did it so that they owe her. That’s why he would do it, if the roles were reversed.

She bows to him slightly, just as he did to her when they met just minutes ago. It feels like hours ago. Or days. Not just ten minutes.

“Nothing right now, you handsome devil.” She cocks an eyebrow and bites her lip as she looks between him and Sam. “You two do give a girl some dirty ideas though.” She looks at Dean and Cas then. “Same goes for you two.”

When neither of the pairs respond she absently brushes off her dress. “Anyway.” She purses her lips haughtily. “You owe me. You all owe me. So when I need you, I’ll call. _And you’ll come._ ”

With that she’s gone in a gust of wind.

“Jesus,” Sam breathes, looking through the blown out side of the house.

“Is everyone okay?” Dean asks

Sam starts to nod but Gabriel suddenly grabs his hand, pulling him in. With his other hand he heals the goose egg on the back of Sam’s skull. “Been wanting to do that forever.”

Sam half smiles and shakes his head, he moves to the mantle and pulls the mirror off the wall.

“Keepsake?” Gabriel questions.

“It’s probably harmless to most people, but we’ll keep it in the bunker for safekeeping anyway.  
Let’s get out of here,” he says, picking his way out of the room the way they came.

“You know, Samshine,” Gabriel says as he follows the hunter out, “our lives have never been boring, but I’ve got a feeling owing that little witch a favor is gonna get us in a lot of trouble some day.”

“Yeah,” Sam agrees as he shuts the mirror into the trunk of the Impala, “that’s what I’m afraid of.”


End file.
